Pregnant
by rachybaby
Summary: Elizabeth is sat in the infirmary waiting for Carson to give her the result. If it's possitive what will her lover say? What will he do? And for that matter who is it?


Pregnant!

She sat on one of the beds in the infirmary waiting for the result, ok so she knew that she was, she had to be. All the signs were there:

Period 2 weeks late

Morning sickness

Breast tenderness

Carson walked over to her with the result even though she knew what was coming. He had known about them since they had come to him for contraception, which he thought was weird as Elizabeth was on the pill but hey it was better to be safe than sorry but they'd soon stopped asking him and Elizabeth just came to him every three months for a new pack of pills. They weren't just any old pills they were the combined pill so how the hell had she got pregnant!

"Elizabeth? I have the results" aid Carson sitting down next to her.

"Do I want to know?" she asked praying it was negative.

"Yes you do cause your going to have a baby!" replied Carson. Elizabeth sat there in shock, this wasn't happening not to her she was head of the Atlantis expedition she couldn't have a baby she'd lose her home.

"Tell me you're lying" begged Elizabeth but Carson shook his head, "How the hell has this happened!"

"You tell me you're the one having sex not me!" earning him 'the look' off Elizabeth.

She sat there thinking trying to work out how this had happened…then it hit her.

"Oh shit"

"What?"

"Well apart from the fact I'm fired and he's going to kill me I've just realised. A few weeks ago I forgot to take my pill 3 days in a row" explained Elizabeth sheepishly.

"Yes well that will stop it working" said Carson, Elizabeth just looked at him, "Are you going to tell him? Or better yet are you going to keep it?" asked Carson getting serious.

"Of course I'm going to tell him!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "As for keeping it I have no choice I'm against abortion. Oh well...Earth here I come" she said. She then stood up and thanked Carson and set off to find her lover. After half an hour of searching she couldn't find him so she called for him to come to her office over the radio. She only had to wait five minutes when he entered her office.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Close the door" he turned and quickly closed the door before sitting down, after a minute he spoke.

"Well what is it?" she made him wait another minute for an answer.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes of course I love you"

"Would you stand by me no matter what?"

"Yes of course! Elizabeth what has happened?" for a moment she didn't answer she was silent looking at the test on the table. She picked it up before looking up at him.

"What's this?" she asked holding it up.

"It's a pregnancy test. Why?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Oh for god's sake! Are you that slow! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

They both looked at each other for a few minutes. He then stood up, walked over to her, took the test out of her hand, looked at it before putting it on the table, he then pulled her up and into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Liz. What are you going to do?"

"Well I have to inform the SGC so that they…"

"I meant about the baby"

"Oh I'm going to keep it" she replied as if it was obvious.

"Really!" Elizabeth nodded in reply and he grinned, "So I can tell everyone about us?" Elizabeth laughed; he had desperately wanted to announce their relationship to Atlantis since they had gotten together.

"Maybe but first we have to inform the SGC. See what they have to say about us, the baby and me commanding Atlantis"

"You're going back to Earth?"

"Yes"

"I'm coming"

"No you're staying here, your team needs you encase they have to go off world and I need you to keep Caldwell from taking over completely" the two laughed, Caldwell had being trying to get rid of Elizabeth for the last four years.

"You need me more and as one of the senior ranking officers on this exhibition I can do as I please" he replied with a smirk, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him but agreed that he could come.

"Oh ok. Go and get your stuff I'm leaving in an hour"

"So we can tell people?" he asked eagerly.

"No not yet!"

He then left her office and headed towards his quarters, Elizabeth followed in out moments later to gather her own things.

An hour later they met at the gate ready to go.

"I don't understand. Why have just you two been called back to the SGC? Has anything happened?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes it has but it's personal" said Elizabeth, regretting the words as soon as they had left her lips.

"And it involves you both?" asked Caldwell raising an eyebrow.

"Errrrr…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say, there was no families that needed informing of the deaths of marines, anyway that was done by recorded video. She could see everyone looking at her trying to work out what was going on so she decided to tell them.

"Oh fuck it fine we'll tell you for the last two years me and…" he cut her off; there was no way she was going to get the fun of announcing their relationship.

"Me and Elizabeth have been seeing each other for the last two years and you're all nosey gits we have to go to the SGC because Elizabeth told me this morning she's pregnant, so we have to go home and get bollocked and probably sacked!" silence followed this announcement it was only broken when Ronan spoke.

"I knew something was going on between you two!"

"Makes sense since they are _always_ flirting!" McKay added.

"Well enjoy the rest of your lives of Earth" said Caldwell with a smirk.

"We will, but it all depends on what's decided" said Elizabeth, "Oh and Lorne's in charge while we are gone since I know you'll try and militarize the place" Elizabeth added just to wipe the smirk off Steven's face. They two then said goodbye and walked through the Stargate hand in hand to the SGC.

As expected all hell broke loose at the SGC when the truth came out, Woolsey immediately asked for Elizabeth's removal but then john threatened to leave so it was decided that there would be a discussion on the matter and the two would be informed of their decision. So the two were forced to wait in the room provided for them; they sat snuggled up on the sofa waiting.

"Elizabeth?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"You do know that I meant it when I said I'd leave if they sacked you?" Elizabeth nodded, smiling, "And if they make you stay at here on earth I'll come home to be with you"

"Really?"

"Yes?

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the lips, "But you know that they might let me return to Atlantis but make you stay here"

"What would be the point of that?" he asked.

"Well the expedition needs a leader and Colonel's are easier to replace than diplomats" explained Elizabeth and he knew she was right.

"And if that happened?"

"I'd stay here with you" the two smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal like? What's so wrong with us being together and having a baby?" he asked.

"Well I'm your boss for one"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it, we'll be ok" Elizabeth looked at him and saw he was trying not to laugh, "Git! You know why it's a big deal!" he just laughed and kissed her.

Another hour passed and there was finally a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Elizabeth and O'Neil walked into the room.

"Hello, well they have reached a decision so you can go back to meeting. But first congratulations you make a great couple and I'm really happy for you"

"Thank you" replied Elizabeth.

The meeting that followed was very short, but it was also very surprising. They were allowed to return to Atlantis as it was their home, they were also allowed to continue their relationship as long as they didn't let their feeling cloud their judgement but on one condition.

"…you must step down as leader of the expedition when you reach six months and either you or we will send a replacement until we see fit that you can return to command".

"That seems fair" said Elizabeth.

"But what about my military career?"

"You will remain as Colonel but when you have the baby he will be allowed 6months to a year off to help with the child".

"Thank you. And thank you for allowing us to return home" said Elizabeth unable to hide her happiness, "Can I just ask who you have in mind as a replacement because I think the expedition would revolt if you sent Woolsey as he is very unpopular with most of the people on Atlantis, no offence meant of course" Elizabeth added the last bit quickly to protect herself and the people on Atlantis.

"I like I said either you or we will choose, but that can be forgotten till the time comes"

"Ok I will let you know" said Elizabeth and the two left the meeting, once back in their rooms Elizabeth was swept up off her feet in a hug and then kissed passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you two" she laughed, they then gathered up their bags and prepared to go back to Atlantis as they didn't see any point in staying.

Back on Atlantis there was a party waiting for them but they two just wanted to be alone together and so headed off in put their stuff in Elizabeth's quarters. It was more than obvious that Caldwell wasn't happy at their return because he knew it meant that Elizabeth was still in command but he seemed happier when they explained what had happened at the SGC because it meant that she wouldn't be in charge for much longer.

Once the two were in Elizabeth's quarters, had unpacked and eaten they decided that sleep was the best thing to do. They snuggled together under the covers, Elizabeth's head on John's shoulder, and her hand on his chest resting above his heart, his arms around her.

"I love you John Sheppard" said Elizabeth looking up at him, he kissed her before replying.

"I love you two Elizabeth Weir. Or can I say Mrs. Elizabeth Sheppard?" he asked holding a platinum diamond ring in front of her. Elizabeth gasped and sat up looking at him in shock. For a few minutes she couldn't say anything, she looked around the room thinking how to reply. Mrs. Elizabeth Sheppard? Depends if she can keep the title of Dr. Elizabeth Weir or if that would have to change to Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard.

"Liz?" she looked up into his bright green eyes that were a meter from hers.

"Do I get to keep the title of Dr. Elizabeth Weir of does it have to change to Sheppard?" John laughed.

"You can keep it as Weir if you want I don't care"

"Ok, why don't you ask me again then?"

"Elizabeth Weir will you marry me? She didn't really have to say anything because her smile gave it away.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. John put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her passionately.


End file.
